


Savior

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Political Wars, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, YunJae is NOT endgame, implied Yoochun/Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Life was violent in Yunho's world. Darkness permeated the way he lived. And then one night, a scared boy, sparked his world with sunlight.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 5





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho cupped his hand over the end of the cigarette before using his other hand to flick the lighter to life. The sound of the hammer striking the small flint was not enough to give away his position, but the sudden flare of light illuminating his face was. As the first inhale of smoke entered his lungs, he knew it was worth the risk. He took a deep drag, letting the flame of the lighter die, and then released the lung-full of smoke.

Anxiety settled in the sultry night air. The heat of summer still held firm in the dying days of September. Things were quiet, for once. A good and a bad thing. A good thing, because the violence had died down from the riots of the day before. A bad thing, because even the slightest noise could be heard by someone who was only waiting for an opportunity.

Someone like Yunho.

His fingers were itching for a fight.

He finished the cigarette, killing the glowing ember on the wall before tossing the butt to the ground.

His head shot up at the sound of pounding footsteps. He turned to the sound. Three? No four sets. Someone being chased. A group that was running together, partners in crime, did not stay together: they broke apart to confuse their pursuers. Yunho continued to catalog the whys and how comes as the running footsteps came closer. A crash preceded a whimper.

Yunho dared to move, turn his head to look out in the alley.

A shadow ran, sloppy, inconsistent. Almost like he was injured. He? Yeah. Definitely a male. Ran harder. Breath echoing from the walls. And then, like a fool, he ran under the glow from a window. Yunho catalogued his face and body in moments.

A teenager? Sixteen, maybe seventeen. Bright blond hair. Eyes wide with fear and a desperate need to run. Yunho slipped from his hiding place, no longer afraid to be heard, since the boy was making so much noise. He moved up and across, thinking of an easier place to intercept his path.

Three men chased him. Whispering to each other, trying to corral him into the alleys branching off from this one.

Yunho caught another glimpse of the boy, a closer look, in another patch of light. Tight blue pants. A white shirt. Not meant to hide in the dark alleys. He was scared. Bleeding from his lip. Those eyes.

Yunho was not a good person. He was not in the alleys to save beautiful boys from their pursuers. He was in the alley for some action, for a fight, for the thrill of taking advantage of someone crazy enough to be in the alley at this time of the night during the worst riots the city had seen in weeks. But if this was all he was going to get tonight, then a pretty boy indebted to him was good enough.

Once again, he checked where the boy was while slipping through the dark. Almost. He’d have to make his move soon.

The boy stumbled again.

Yunho took advantage of it, eyeing a little nook closer than he was planning.

The boy jerked. A whimper flew from his lips.

Yunho waited. For the moment. The perfect … there.

He spun, covering the boys gasp with a hand, and then continued, another rotation, and they were in the alcove, the boy wrapped up and shuddering in Yunho’s arms, his back pressed against the wall. Yunho’s hand still covered his mouth and his nose, cutting off the deep breaths.

“Shh,” Yunho whispered, and then stayed silent.

He clawed at Yunho’s arm.

Yunho used his other hand to hold him even tighter. He pressed his lips to the boy’s ear, not missing the shudder down his body.

“Be quiet or they’ll find us and then I’ll have to fight them for you.”

The boy stilled and then nodded. Yunho moved a finger enough that he could take a breath through his nose and then covered it again.

The sound of the pursuers was loud again. They hunted for their prey, under containers, in doorways. They stopped, listening for breathing, for gasps.

“Where the …”

“Shut up. He has to be here.”

“He’s not worth it anyway.”

The boy’s shuddering grew more violent as they came closer.

“Be calm,” Yunho whispered again. “They don’t know where you are. They won’t find us.”

But the boy continued.

Yunho risked moving, shoving the boy into the corner, covering the quaking form with his still one. The danger, the anticipation of being caught filled Yunho. He almost wanted them to find him. He needed a fight.

“Let’s get out of here,” one said. “He … someone must have …”

The others stopped, not thinking of someone else possibly snagging their prey.

A few moments later, they moved away, back the way they had come.

“We’ll kill him if we see him again, but he won’t last that long.”

The boy’s shakes did not cease, but strengthened. Yunho kept his hand over the boy’s mouth to muffle his cries, but instead of pushing him against the wall, he pulled him against his body and let him cry into his chest. Yunho smirked. The kid thought he was safe with Yunho?

Well, Yunho wasn’t planning on killing him, so maybe he was.

The boy rolled his eyes up, meeting Yunho’s. They were so large, so innocent and beautiful, even in the dark. Yunho’s breath hitched. The boy had to have been a dancer, or a hooker or something. No one else could be this pretty. This unflawed. Yunho was attractive, he knew that. But his skin was rough from the life he led. There were scars on his cheek and chin. More on his body as he recovered from knife wounds.

Those eyes captivated him.

He moved his hand, wanting to see those plush lips.

The boy took a deep, quiet breath, calm for the moment. He licked his lips. Something stirred low in Yunho’s gut. His hands landed on the boys hips, and before the boy could look down, Yunho leaned forward and captured that lower lip between his.

A startled gasp ripped through those lips. His hands gripped Yunho’s long black coat. Yunho knew the boy was trying to push him away, but he was weak and tired from his run.

“I told you, you aren’t any safer with me,” Yunho whispered. “I just want something different.”

The boy’s eyes widened.

Yunho ached to see his face in the light. He traced his finger over a pale cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

He looked away, shaking again.

Yunho kept a hold of the boy’s chin. With his other hand, he unbuttoned his jeans. “Don’t make a noise,” Yunho said. He quickly peeled the blue pants from the boy’s body, slipping them over fragile hips. His skin was so pale. He ran his hands up and down his sides. The boy shivered, and then gasped when Yunho’s hand cupped his soft cock.

“No noise,” Yunho said, lips almost against his forehead. He fondled the boy until his cock grew large. “Bite your hand if you have to.” His small hands tightened in Yunho’s coat, and he bit down, filling his mouth with thick cloth as his body shook.

When Yunho stopped stroking him, the boy whimpered.

He almost asked if the boy had done this before, because he was not acting like a seasoned whore or a dancer. But if the boy wanted to play up the innocent act so Yunho wasn’t as harsh with him, then that was fine.

He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Muscles, not defined, but there. If the boy lived a few more years, then he’d probably fill out more. He pushed down. The boy looked up, eyes impossibly wide.

Yunho smirked. “Consider it a payment for saving your life.”

After that, the boy dropped to his knees easily. Yunho freed his erection and stroked it. The boy’s swallow was almost audible and Yunho fought off a chuckle. He held his erection down. The boy licked his lips, bit the lower one and then very tentatively licked the head of Yunho’s cock. A shuddered wracked Yunho, but he held still, in total control of his body. Another lick, through the slit. Yunho leaned his elbow on the wall, curving over the boy on his knees. He could barely see the boy, but the tentative licks to his cock were too sexy for Yunho to watch.

Yunho almost came when lips wrapped around the head. It irritated him that this boy could make him so hot so fast, but he’d never had someone so inexperienced before.

“Get on with it,” Yunho growled low.

“Sorry,” a quiet voice whispered. Again lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and Yunho bit his forearm against a groan. The tongue lapped at the soft head as more and more slipped into his warm mouth. The boy gagged, and Yunho sighed. Too inexperienced. He pushed from the wall, dislodging the mouth.

“Suck on two of your fingers,” Yunho said.

The boy lifted confused eyes to him.

“You can’t suck cock, so I’m going to fuck you.”

That lower lip was sucked into his mouth, between his teeth.

“Are you a virgin?”

The boy flinched as if he were slapped. His face darkened and he shook his head just once. Yunho wondered if the men chasing him had relieved him of his virginity. Made Yunho’s task easier.

“Suck on your fingers.”

The boy eyes shut as his fingers pushed beyond the edge of his lip. Yunho watched, that pale skin almost glowing in the dark. He cupped the boy’s cheek, smiling down at him. So beautiful. Yunho let his finger dip into that warm mouth. His cock jerked as the boy’s tongue moved to his finger for a moment. So wet, so warm.

“Prep yourself, beautiful.”

The boy’s eyes shut, long lashes shivering. He removed his fingers. Light glinted off a string of saliva before it broke. Yunho watched the boy’s face, eyes tightening, mouth open. He hooked his thumb over the boy’s lip and traced the upper with his fingers. He whimpered only once and then shuddered. His body moved up and down, and Yunho imagined the slide of fingers into his ass. He hoped the boy was tight.

He let the boy play with himself for a lot longer than he normally would. His face was captivating, warring emotions of shame, pleasure and need flickering through his eyes. His breath ghosted over Yunho’s fingers in quiet pants.

“Enough?” Yunho said, making it a question.

The boy nodded. “I … I think so.”

His voice was addicting. Yunho wanted to hear it begging, screaming, pleading while he fucked the boy on a bed.

Yunho growled and yanked the boy to his feet. He spun him, and then bent him over. The boy resisted only for a moment, and then his hands pressed against the wall in front of him. Yunho covered two of his fingers in spit before shoving them into the boy’s body. Yes, he was tight, but not as tight as Yunho had hoped. He pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them. The boy’s body shook, but he made no sound and that pissed Yunho off. He wanted to hear him moan. At least once.

He removed his fingers and then gripped his ass and spread him apart. The dark hole stood out starkly against the pale skin. Yunho wanted to see it clenching. He spit on it, right inside, and then spread the extra fluid around with his thumb. He forced three fingers in, and smirked when the boy gasped.

“Please, please,” he whimpered. “Please, just do it.”

Yunho stretched him a little longer, and then pulled his fingers out. He reached around the boy’s head and shoved them in his mouth. “Taste good?”

The boy whimpered again.

Yunho fucked the boy’s mouth for a moment, and then pulled his hand away. He wrapped it around his cock, added a bit more spit and then spread the boy open again. He missed on the first try because of the dark. He held himself steady, and then thrust into him. The boy cried out and Yunho smacked the back of his head.

“Shut up. You want to bring every thief and miscreant over here?”

“S-sorry.” The boy leaned forward more and closed his mouth around the flesh of his arm.

Yunho adjusted to the new angle, and then pulled out. The boy’s muffled moan made Yunho’s eyes cross. He thrust back in, settling quickly into a steady rhythm. The boy jerked underneath him, noises too short to be whimpers and too high to be moans staccato-beat between them. Yunho thought of telling him to shut up again, but he doubted the boy had any control over his body right now. Except the hand flying over his cock.

Yunho trailed his fingers up the boy’s t-shirt. Dragging nails back down, over the ridges of his spine. His entire body shook, the little noises almost a steady stream. Yunho wanted to see his cock disappearing into his body. As Yunho moved faster and harder, the boy’s hole clenched around him more tightly. Yunho needed support. Needed to ground himself. He knew in the back of his head they were making too much noise. He hoped that others were still inside, willing to rest for a night.

The boy almost screamed, and then it was muffled on his arm. His body tightened even more, and Yunho heard come drip to the concrete below him. Even in the short time, sweat had plastered the white t-shirt to the boy’s back. Yunho bunched it up in his hand, using it as a support as he tried to speed up his thrusts, but still stay quiet. As the boy’s body clenched around him, trying to recover from his orgasm, Yunho knew it was a lost cause. He gripped one slim hip in his hand. The other yanked on the t-shirt before Yunho remembered he was holding onto it. He released it and put that hand in the boy’s blond hair. He leaned over the boy, tugging his head up.

“Feel good?”

The boy turned his head, mouth open and he nodded. Yunho licked at his lips while pulling on his hair. “Yes, it feels good. You feel good.”

It felt good enough to want to do it again.

Yunho wondered briefly where the boy was going to go as soon as he was through with him, and then that tongue licked Yunho’s lip and he growled, covered the boy’s mouth with his own and fucked him harder. His orgasm tore through him in minutes, leaving him panting against the boy’s neck. His cock twitched in the confines of the boy’s body. Reluctantly, he pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants.

It took a few more minutes before Yunho realized he was holding the boy close, an arm around his waist, another around his chest.

He kissed his cheek, gentle for no reason. The boy had been through a lot tonight. “Get dressed.”

Yunho made sure he was steady before he released him. Shaking, the boy pulled on his pants, wincing a little.

Yunho curiosity about the boy won against the voice screaming at him to disappear. He could. He could turn walk away and the boy would never know where he went. Yunho wondered how long the boy would survive on his own.

Yunho really wanted to talk to him. He didn’t know why. Something different maybe. This beautiful creature did not belong in his dark world. Yunho pressed against him, holding him close again. “What’s your name?” Yunho whispered against his ear.

The boy shivered. “J-J-Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.”

Yunho froze and moved his upper body away. The boy bit his lip and looked away.

“You’re Kim Jaejoong?” Yunho said, voice tight.

He nodded.

Risking it, Yunho pulled out his lighter and made the flame flicker on his face. It still wasn’t a clear image, the shadows dark and moving, but Yunho finally recognized him from the pictures from the media released a little over a year ago. He’d been kidnapped on his fifteenth birthday, taken away under the eyes of his personal guard just before the men were systematically gunned down.

The reason for the latest riots. The reason for the gun wars and the deaths of so many people. A man had been killed, execution style, by the police because he was thought to have taken the boy. There had been no trial. The conspiracy theories flew as the man’s identity was revealed. He’d been a huge opponent of the ruling class of senators. It was a good reason to kill him. And this boy’s kidnapping was a perfect reason to kill him.

_That’s not fair. Don’t blame the kid._

“Wow.” Yunho shook his head. “The whole world thinks you’re dead.”

“I … I …”

Yunho shook his head. He knew better than to do what he was going to do, but he did it anyway. He pulled out his phone. “Talk quietly,” he said.

Jaejoong stared at the phone.

“Here. Call your family. Tell them you’re in the eighth alley of the Kwangdong district. I’ll stay with you until they come and get you.”

He swallowed. “You’re serious?”

Yunho smirked. “I took my payment from you. And now I’m letting you do something else. Consider yourself indebted to me.”

He very reverently took the phone. He stared at it for a moment and then quickly dialed numbers and put the phone up to his ear.

“Mom? Mom … … I’m fine. Mom. Please. Mom. I … I … Father?”

Yunho covered his mouth and whispered, “Quietly, Jaejoong. You don’t know who’s watching us.”

Jaejoong nodded and then Yunho released him. “I’m okay. We’re … we’re … I can’t remember.”

Yunho leaned so he was whispering into the phone. “He’s in the eighth alley of the Kwangdong district. I can’t stay long. Get here before someone else does.”

Jaejoong was quiet for a long time and then he said, “No, Father. He didn’t. I escaped and he helped me. No … no … I’m okay.”

“That’s enough,” Yunho said.

“I … I have to go, Father. Yes. Yes. I know. Here.” Jaejoong handed the phone to Yunho.

Yunho stared at it and put it to his ear. He made a noise to show the man he was there.

“I will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt my son. If he’s not where you say you are, I will see to it that your cock and balls are removed and shoved into your mouth.”

Yunho smirked. “I can assure you, Senator Kim, that he will be safe and alive when you arrive.”

Yunho hung up.

Jae bit his lower lip.

Yunho pulled it out from between his teeth with his thumb. “I know your lips taste good, but you chew on them too much.”

Jae smiled and then hugged him. “Thank you … what’s your name?”

Yunho froze. “Why? You’re never going to see me again.”

Jae looked up at him, again chewing on his lower lip. This time, Yunho moved it with his mouth. He did not want to answer any of Jaejoong’s questions so he kissed him until they heard sirens, more cars than the alleys had seen the last year. Yunho had to leave before his exits were cut off and the place was swarming with cops.

Yunho continued to kiss a shaking Jaejoong.

Bright lights illuminated the juncture of the alleys.

Yunho released Jaejoong, but the boy was quick and had his hands clutched into Yunho’s coat.

“Wait, please, wait, just … there’s a reward and …”

Yunho touched his cheek softly. “You already paid enough.” He kissed him. “My name is Yunho.”

And then Yunho moved, disappeared while Jaejoong was still trying to figure out where he was. The lights were coming from both ends of the alley. Yunho stayed to the dark corners and moved across, and then up, shimmying up a narrow alley until he landed on a fire escape. He climbed, above the lights, and then stopped. He turned and watched. Jaejoong was looking for him.

Only a minute later, a man had Jaejoong wrapped in a hug, a coat was put over his shoulders and he was whisked away. Armed forces searched for anyone, covering their tracks and almost as quickly as they disturbed the alley, everything was dark again, and quiet.

Yunho waited, watching for nothing in particular. He lit a cigarette, smoked it quickly and then dropped back to the shadows to go home.

\---

There were more riots, but less killings as people celebrated the return of the first son of the First Senator. Yunho watched the parades and the interviews with the family, only catching glimpses of Jaejoong’s face. He was beautiful now. In clothes more fitting to his status. His blond hair was brown. His eyes dark, empty, cold. When he was filmed, he stood up straight, cold, the perfect example of a senator’s son. Yunho remembered him shaking, remembered destroying that control. The sound of his whimpers echoed through Yunho’s body when he jerked off at night.

Two months later, Yunho had almost forgotten about the beautiful boy.

And then his phone rang.

He had been in the middle of paying for and climbing from a taxi, so he didn’t bother to look at the display. No one called him that he didn’t give his number to.

He said hello.

A voice that haunted his dreams said his name.


	2. Save Him

From Part 1: _Two months later, Yunho had almost forgotten about the beautiful boy._

_And then his phone rang._

_He had been in the middle of paying for and climbing from a taxi, so he didn’t bother to look at the display. No one called him that he didn’t give his number to._

_He said hello._

_A voice that haunted his dreams said his name._

“Jae-“

“Meet me at our spot in six.”

The phone went dead.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said into it anyway.

_What the hell?_

Yunho stared at his phone. Pedestrians flowed around him on the busy city street. He checked his call log, but the number had been scrambled.

_Our spot, in six? What was this kid … did he mean in the alley? And what, in six minutes, or six hours?_

Yunho sighed. He figured Jaejoong meant the alley, not like the two of them had ever chatted over coffee before. Even if he was home, Yunho wouldn’t be able to get there in six minutes, and Jaejoong would be stupid to meet there in the middle of the day. He’d be stupid to meet there in the middle of the night, too, but Yunho hoped he brought some of those body guards with him.

With another sigh, Yunho made a decision.

**********

Five hours and fifty-five minutes later, Yunho was in the darkness of the eighth alley. Waiting. Anxiety filled him. Different from the anxious need to fight when he was in this area. Yunho had never worried about someone besides himself. Ever. And now he was worried. Worried for Jaejoong being in this part of the city again. Worried because there were enough things between here and “civilization” to block Jaejoong or risk his life.

He had better have brought body guards.

Yunho huddled down in his spot on the roof, eyes looking at everything while he curled into his coat to keep the freezing wind away.

Two minutes after the allotted six hours, Yunho wondered if this is what Jaejoong had meant. Maybe he did mean minutes, maybe he meant days. Maybe Yunho shouldn’t be there in the first place. He had no idea if Jaejoong had been coerced into that call and now his family was merely waiting for him to show up to kill him. Jaejoong may have told them what Yunho’s payment for his safety had been.

Why did Yunho even care? He seriously started doubting his sanity as another three minutes ticked by. He should not care. And yet, in his mind, all he could see were wide brown eyes, pink lips, whispers of his name.

After another five minutes, Yunho figured he’d misunderstood Jaejoong’s message. He moved, not away, but around the spot where he’d first met Jaejoong, where the boy had allowed himself to be bent over and fucked. He shivered, not from the cold.

He found a small cranny to wait in, keeping his ears and senses alert for movement.

Four minutes later, he heard a footstep, and then another, and another. He waited before turning, waited until he counted four different patterns of walking. Body guards were trained to walk off-step from each other, to cause confusion in their numbers, but for Yunho, it made it easier to count how many there were.

He turned his head and watched as the four shadows moved through the alley. It was quiet. For now. He wondered what Jaejoong’s moans would sound like echoing from the walls.

The three guards formed a triangle around Jaejoong. Stupid, to show who it was you were guarding.

Yunho moved, circling behind them. They didn’t hear him, he stuck to the shadows, and then waited until they were almost past him before speaking.

“You boys looking for someone?” he asked, purposely speaking to them as if they were dogs.

They all flipped around, weapons drawn.

In the dark, Yunho thought he saw Jaejoong smile.

Jaejoong walked forward and held out a hand. “Stay here.”

It made Yunho smile. “They are little more than trained dogs, aren’t they?”

“Is it necessary to insult them?” Jaejoong asked as he moved out of their protection and toward Yunho.

“No, but it’s fun.”

Yunho felt more than saw Jaejoong’s presence in front of him. Unconsciously, he reached out his hand and closed his fingers around Jaejoong’s wrist. Jaejoong shivered, and moved closer as harsh wind blew through the alley.

“What are you doing here?”

Jae sighed. “Right to the point?”

“Standing out in the open, that’s the best way.”

“Have you heard the rumors of Jin Akanishi’s death?”

Yunho tiled his head and nodded. Everyone in the city had heard of the death of the notorious crime lord.

“I have to be certain.”

Yunho shook his head. “Why?”

Jaejoong glanced behind him at the body guards. “He is the man who took me.”

He spoke so quietly that even Yunho had trouble hearing him. Yunho put his arms around Jae’s shoulders and held him close.

Jae tilted his head up and whispered, “Father hired an assassin, but the man has not returned, but rumors of Akanishi’s death have.”

Yunho froze. “I’m not an assassin.”

“Is there anyway you can make sure he’s dead?”

Yunho pushed Jaejoong away by the shoulders, just so he could look into those darkened eyes. “No. You mistake me as either a well-known gangster, or a hero in the night. I am a thief and an opportunist.”

“Jaejoong,” one of the guards said.

Jaejoong looked behind them and snapped, “Quiet.”

Jaejoong may not have noticed the look in the man’s eyes, but Yunho did. He looked frustrated, or exasperated, and a little hurt. Jaejoong turned away, and Yunho met his eyes. The man glared at him, and Yunho smirked. He knew that look. The man was in love with Jaejoong. Not that Yunho blamed him. Jaejoong was alluring.

“You have guards, why do you need me?”

“The guards are stupid. I told them that you’d see us before we ever saw you. That’d you’d track us and make sure it wasn’t a trap before you said anything. That’d you’d disappear if you thought it wasn’t good for you. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re here.”

“Me, too. But I’m not sure I can do what you need me to do. I don’t run in those circles. If Akanishi is dead, then someone else will just take his place.”

Jaejoong let out a frustrated breath. “Then …” He looked away, almost shyly. “I … then I need you to kiss me.”

Yunho stiffened.

Jae moved back against his body. “I want you to. I need you to, but not with them watching.”

“Jaejoong,” the same guard whispered.

Jae sighed. “I told you to be quiet.”

Yunho used the moment to scan the alley. Being around Jaejoong again made him careless. Yunho let Jaejoong hug him, hands slipping into Yunho’s coat and arms wrapping under his shoulders. Warmth radiated from him.

Yunho put his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders and said, “Should I make us disappear?”

“I told them I might. If you wanted to.”

“If I wanted to?”

“I wasn’t even sure if you’d see me.”

Yunho chuckled and leaned back to see Jaejoong’s shadowy face. “Your face has been plaguing my memory for two months. I can’t jerk off without picturing your lips around my cock.”

Even in the dark, Yunho saw Jaejoong blush.

“Tell your guards not to freak out, because I am taking you away in about thirty seconds.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Guys,” Jae said a bit louder, “don’t freak out.”

“Jaejoong.”

“What, Yoochun? I told you—“

“And as your head bodyguard…”

Jaejoong turned his back and smiled at Yunho. “Make me disappear.”

Yunho saw the bodyguard move forward, raising his weapon. Yunho twisted, pulled and in a moment the two of them were a few hundred feet away and the guards had no idea where they’d gone.

Yunho kissed Jaejoong. Jaejoong cut off a moan and kissed him back, body pressed between a wall and Yunho’s hardness. His hands slipped into Yunho’s back pockets, squeezing his ass.

After a few seconds, and the guards getting noisy trying to look for them, Yunho broke away.

“Stay here.”

“Y-Yunho.”

“Just stay.” Yunho moved away quickly, slipping to the other side of the alley. He ended up behind the searching body guards. “You guys suck at your job.”

Yoochun flipped around, gun raised at Yunho’s head. “Let him go.”

“I don’t have him tied up or anything. This is his decision.”

“You’re street trash.”

“Oh, and insulting me is going to make me cooperate? He’s capable of walking out on his own if he wants.” Yunho’s sharp vision barely made out Jaejoong’s figure in the alcove he left him in.

“He said he was coming to ask you for help, not to shack up with.”

“Consider it a payment. Jaejoong knows how I work.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed, and in that moment, Yunho really knew the man was in love with his charge. “I should kill you now.”

“Why? Because you’re upset with yourself?”

The man scowled.

“Be here at eight a.m. Jaejoong will meet you in this spot, safe and sound.”

“And if he’s not?”

Yunho pondered him for a moment, and then with one hand out, he slowly reached into the pocket of his coat. The other guards lifted their weapons. Yunho smirked and pulled out a booklet. His papers. If he was stopped on the street without them, it was an immediate death. Every citizen, even the criminals like him, carried papers.

“Here. Consider my life collateral.” He dropped the book, and as their eyes followed it down, he turned and disappeared. A moment later, he was back with Jaejoong, and Jaejoong stared at him with wide eyes.

Yoochun bent down and picked up his papers. “God, that kid. Come on. We’d be stupid to stay here.”

Yunho chuckled low. “Not so dumb. Stay here again. I’m going to make sure they get back to your car safely.”

Jaejoong nodded. Without thinking, Yunho bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He let go of Jaejoong and moved, disappearing in the dark. Yunho shadowed them, making sure they exited the alleys safely.

Less than five minutes later, Yunho was back with Jaejoong. “Move quietly.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I’m kind of a klutz.”

Yunho grinned. “Then just stay close.” He led the way down a few alleys. After a while, he pointed up. Jaejoong looked and shook his head with a swallow. Yunho nodded, understanding. He put his hands on Jaejoong’s hips and easily lifted him to the last rung of a fire escape. He steadied him until Jaejoong had a good grip on the ladder. Yunho jumped, easily swinging his body up. The fire escape creaked and then was quiet. Yunho pointed up again, and he climbed behind Jaejoong, steadying the boy when his body shook from the height.

They crawled over the roof, and then Yunho stopped, looking away, watching for moving shadows. There was one on the opposite corner, but it did not move toward them, maybe because it was only one and they were two. Yunho held up a hand with a sign of peace, and then kept them moving. At the edge of the roof, he jumped to the next one. It wasn’t far, but Yunho wasn’t surprised when Jaejoong hesitated. They were about fifteen floors up. Jaejoong jumped, but his foot caught on the inner ledge and he stumbled. Yunho caught him, arms around his waist and steadied him.

“Not much further,” Yunho whispered. The next roofs had a board walkway between them, and Jaejoong clung to the back of his jacket at they slowly walked across. Yunho visibly relaxed, because this was his building, his territory, and a cursory glance showed no one there who shouldn’t have been. He led the way to the fire escape and let Jaejoong down.

“Second platform,” he whispered, lips close to Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong nodded and climbed down the fire escape. Yunho followed. Jaejoong’s foot slipped on a rung and he gasped, grabbing onto Yunho’s coat.

“Go slow, angel.”

Yunho wasn’t sure why the pet name slipped from his lips, but it was fitting. Jaejoong was so beautiful. Too beautiful for the corruption and greed in this world.

At the platform, Yunho smiled at Jaejoong. He pressed just right on the left upper corner of the window, and pushed the lock to the side. It only worked if you did it right. It clicked, and Yunho slid the window up. He slipped inside and then helped Jaejoong. As soon as he was in, Yunho pushed the window back and locked it, pulling the black drape and making sure the entire window was covered.

“Don’t move,” Yunho whispered in the darkness. He brushed by Jaejoong and followed the memorized floor plan to his bed. He flicked his lighter to life and lit the candles on his dresser. Dim light flickered, and then he walked to the small kitchenette and lit the few candles there. He had electricity, but didn’t use it if he didn’t have to.

“This is where you live?” Jaejoong questioned.

Yunho grinned. “Lavish, huh?”

Jaejoong’s lip twitched. “Before … before, I would have turned my nose up at it. For some reason, it feels like home.”

Yunho grinned as he lit a cigarette. “Do you smoke?”

“Away from my father? Yes, I do.”

With a chuckle, Yunho tossed the pack over to Jaejoong. He watched as the young kid pulled out a cigarette, and then bent over a candle to light it. His cheeks hollowed, and he let out a puff of smoke.

“I’d offer you something to drink, but all I have is beer.”

Jaejoong smiled and moved to the far side of the room where a single picture hung. Green trees, faraway mountains formed a backdrop to a lake and an overgrown path in the foreground.

“Are there such places in the world?” Jaejoong mused.

Yunho did not think he expected a response, so he stayed quiet.

“So relaxing, so free and clean and pure?”

“That’s how I see you,” Yunho said, again surprising himself.

Jaejoong snorted. “I am beyond pure.”

“More so than I am. And you’re young. You can choose—“

“Can I?”

Their eyes met, and Yunho shrugged, taking a drag on his cigarette. Jaejoong probably had just as much of a choice in who he was going to end up to be as Yunho did: no education and only his fists and instincts to teach only took one so far.

Yunho finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in an ashtray. Jaejoong went back to staring at the picture. Yunho took off his jacket, hanging it on the chair by the bed. The holster which held his gun joined it, within reach, just in case. He sat on the bed and removed his boots. The hidden knife holster also went on the chair.

“I did not know you were so well armed,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho looked up, seeing himself under scrutiny. He smiled. “You have to be, in my world. Very rarely does a night go by that I am not in a fight.”

“How many men have you killed?”

Yunho shrugged. “Does that matter? Right here?” He pulled his shirt over his head and smirked when Jaejoong’s breath caught.

“Yoochun told me to be careful. I know you’re dangerous, but he said that knowing and understanding are two different things.”

“He’s right.”

“He says I have you on this pedestal of sainthood.”

Yunho laughed as he lay back on his bed. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. Instead of taking them off, he put his hands behind his head and smirked over at the boy in his room. He wanted to demand that Jaejoong come to the bed, but at the same time, he wanted this to be at Jaejoong's pace. Not his. They’d had hot and frantic in an alley. And now they had all night.

Jaejoong spared the picture on more look. It was the only color in Yunho’s room. His blankets were gray blue. His kitchen a dull white. His dishes (the few on the counter) were gray also. The walls were an even duller white.

Jaejoong took off his jacket on the way to the bed. It fell behind him without another thought. He wore a black button down shirt and black jeans.

“Better outfit than the last one I saw you in,” Yunho said with a smirk.

Jaejoong smiled, and then the smile fell and he climbed up onto the bed, knees first, and then his hands. He crawled up and lost his confidence with every inch closer. Yunho did nothing more than let his eyes smolder. Jaejoong was beyond attractive. The brown hair suited his skin tone. His dark eyes were wide with innocence. Perfect skin. He was dying to see what his body looked like completely naked.

Jaejoong licked his lips, eyes darting from Yunho’s lips to his bare chest. “You-you have a lot of scars.”

Yunho hadn’t been expecting that. He nodded. “Most people in my world have a lot of scars. What about you?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Only … only from before. A few belt lashes.”

Yunho frowned. He reached for the boy, but let his hand fall when Jaejoong flinched.

“Sorry.”

“How did you escape?”

“They … they were mostly drunk, and I just ran for it. I had tried before, but they … they would have caught me. They always caught me.”

“How many times did you run?”

“Once a month, at least. They … they always threatened to really hurt me. Like break my legs and stuff, but never did. I heard them once talking and their boss said they weren’t allowed, but his boss said nothing about fucking me. So they did that. That … that was my punishment.”

Jaejoong talked to his chest, never lifting his eyes. A finger ran over his chest, tracing a particularly nasty scar below his shoulder.

“That was from a knife fight,” Yunho said. “I broke his neck after he gave it to me.”

Jaejoong shivered and then looked up. “You scare me.”

Yunho nodded. “Good.” This time when Yunho reached for him, Jaejoong allowed it. Yunho hooked his hand around Jaejoong’s neck and pulled him close. Yunho watched as Jaejoong’s eyes shut, lashes fluttering. He kept his eyes open even as their tongues touched and pushed together. Jaejoong whimpered. His fingers clenched around Yunho’s pec muscles.

With a gasp, he broke away, cheeks turning a beautiful pink. His eyes stayed shut and then he sort of smiled. “That was my third kiss. I … I know you kissed me more than that, but I don’t remember them all. Just … just the first one. And then the last one, and then this one. And I don’t count the ones taken from me by … from before.”

Yunho did not question his logic. Sometimes people did drastic things and thought delusional thoughts to cope with a horrible experience. He pushed at Jaejoong’s shoulders, and the boy sat up. Yunho unbuttoned his shirt from the top. With each button, Jaejoong’s breathing increased. He jerked away and licked his lips.

Yunho frowned at him, but when Jaejoong touched his stomach, he did not protest. He again put his hands behind his head. Jaejoong’s eyes widened and he swallowed.

He was so nervous, and Yunho wondered why. In the alley, he understood, but now—

“I’ve never done this because I wanted to,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Do you want to?”

Jaejoong swallowed again and then nodded. “But … but it’s different.”

“I can throw you on your stomach and force it on you if it will make you feel better.”

Jaejoong snapped his gaze up, meeting Yunho’s eyes. His lips twitched and then a beautiful smile spread across his face. He covered his mouth with a hand as he laughed. “N-no. T-this way is better. I just don’t know what to do.” His nerves came back and he looked down, wringing his hands.

Yunho sat up. He cupped Jaejoong’s chin and kissed him. “Follow my lead then.” He put his other hand around Jaejoong’s slim waist and laid back down, the boy on top of him. He kissed him softly, over and over again, each kiss wetter, smacking and echoing in the room.

“Let me unbutton your shirt,” Yunho said against his lips.

Jaejoong pushed up with one arm, turning his body. Yunho continued kissing him, going by feel, undoing the rest of his buttons. He slipped the shirt off his body, hands following, up around budding muscled shoulders and down his back. He let his fingers bump down his spine, stopping at the top of his pants. Jaejoong moaned and arched his hips into Yunho’s touch. Yunho gripped hard and raised his hips as he pulled Jaejoong down. Their erections ground together.

Jaejoong broke away from his lips with another gasp, but this one without the fear.

“You’re such a beautiful angel,” Yunho whispered, letting his hands run all over Jaejoong’s chest and stomach. The candle light flickered over his pale skin, deepening the shadows, making his muscles look more defined.

“C-can I … I kiss your body?” Jaejoong whispered, cheeks turning deep red.

“God, please.”

Jaejoong smiled and then bent down. Tentatively, his tongue touched Yunho’s collarbone, swiping his tongue to his neck. Yunho moaned, wondering when the last time was that someone had touched him there. Or licked him there. Jaejoong took a deep breath and moved to the other side. His fingers feathered on Yunho’s chest.

“Play with my nipples, my angel.”

Jaejoong’s breath ghosted down his skin, pulling another moan from deep in Yunho’s throat.

“Is … is this wr—“

Yunho chuckled. “No, angel, it’s fine. Just … been awhile since someone paid attention to more than just getting off. Keep going.”

Jaejoong beautiful smile graced his face again and he kissed and sucked and licked at Yunho’s chest. He touched each scar with his tongue, and rolled each nipple between his fingers, slickening with spit from his mouth. Yunho’s hand repaid the attention, covering each inch of Jaejoong’s skin with touches and tickles, and scratches on his back when Jaejoong had chewed too long on a nipple. Yunho felt like he was going to come as soon as his cock was touched.

“Your turn?” Yunho said, making it a question. He needed to calm himself down.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and then nodded.

Carefully, Yunho put his arms around Jaejoong’s body and lowered him to the bed. He ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair.

“You looked good as a blond angel, but this color suits you better. Makes your eyes fuller, more … intense.”

His cheeks turned pink, the flush traveling down his chest. Yunho followed it with a finger. “So beautiful,” he whispered and then ducked his head down. He licked and played with Jaejoong’s skin. Sucking on nipples and tracing ribs with his fingers. His body held a promise of strength. He closed his mouth around a nipple and sucked lightly.

Jaejoong’s hands settled in his hair and pulled. “Ha-har… harder, please. Harder.”

Yunho rolled his eyes up. Jaejoong’s eyes were shut tight, lower lip red from biting it with his white teeth. He whimpered and Yunho sucked harder.

Jaejoong’s hips rose with a cry. “Yes, fuck yes.”

Yunho smirked and abused his body, covering his stomach with hickys and bite marks. Jaejoong thrust up continuously, rubbing his erection on Yunho’s side.

“Better get those pants off before you come inside them,” he whispered.

Jaejoong nodded his head rapidly. “Please, please.”

Yunho chuckled. He sat back on his feet and undid the line of buttons of the crotch. “Oh shit,” he whispered, as he spread the pants open. Jaejoong was not wearing underwear.

Jaejoong gasped. “D-don’t like them, if I don’t have to wear them.”

Yunho hooked his hands at the top and peeled them off. Jaejoong curled his legs up, hands gripping his knees. Yunho settled between them before Jaejoong could unbend. His fingers brushed over his entrance.

Jaejoong cried out his name.

A sudden epiphany had Yunho smirking. He kissed Jaejoong’s bent knee. Lips against his skin, he moved down his leg. “Have you ever had a blow job, angel?”

Jaejoong gasped and shook his head frantically.

“I thought not.”

Yunho pushed at his legs, spreading them more. Jaejoong whimpered as Yunho blew hot breath over his hard cock. He licked down the shaft, all the way to his balls. Jaejoong almost screamed, pumping clear fluid onto his stomach. Yunho knew this was going to be quick. He slipped a finger into his mouth, coating it with spit until it dripped to Jaejoong’s thigh. He shivered and then panted as Yunho brushed the wet finger over his entrance again.

“Oh, oh, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho pressed the finger into him slowly. Jaejoong’s eyes shut tight, he hissed, and then his body relaxed with a whimper. Yunho pushed deeper, and then deeper still until his finger was completely inside him. He rolled his hand and then put his mouth on Jaejoong’s erection again.

“Yunho! Oh shit.”

Yunho licked the crown before tightening his lips around the head. He licked, massaging the head as he lowered his mouth, up and down. Again, and then again. Jaejoong’s fingers gripped his hair, his hips rose. His cock pulsed in Yunho’s mouth. With a deep scream, he tightened and jerked, pulsing his release into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho sucked him through it, swallowing the tang. With Jaejoong’s body so relaxed, he wet a second finger and pushed it into his body.

“Oh, so … too sensitive, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho kept his fingers buried deep and kissed up Jaejoong’s shivering body. He left a few more marks on his chest and neck. He lapped at Jaejoong’s jaw line and then whispered praise and pretty words at this beautiful angel until Jaejoong was smiling widely.

“Are you just trying to get into my pants?” Jaejoong asked, slightly breathless.

Yunho chuckled. “How am I doing?”

Jaejoong moaned and rolled his hips, Yunho’s fingers almost slipped from him. “Good.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips and then carefully pulled his fingers out. Spit was okay for a quick fuck in an alley, but not for a moment in a bed. He reached to his small dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube from the middle drawer.

He sat back on his knees again. Jaejoong’s legs went around his waist. He soaked in the beautiful sight of candle light flickering over Jaejoong’s slightly sweaty skin. He let his hands memorize the planes of his chest and stomach and thighs.

“Y-yunho,” Jaejoong whispered, voice insecure.

Yunho smiled. “Just imprinting this image on my soul, angel. You’re too beautiful to forget after tonight. I don’t want to. Not ever.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed in question. “W-what?”

Yunho frowned. “What do you mean what?” He let his fingers trail around Jaejoong’s entrance just to keep the mood.

“This … after tonight, you …”

Yunho shook his head. “You shouldn’t come look for me again, angel. You belong in a different world.”

Jaejoong pouted and looked away. Yunho smiled softly and pushed his fingers back into Jaejoong. They squelched in deep and Jaejoong moaned. Yunho prepped him slowly. His other hand ran over and around Jaejoong’s body, tugging on his cock and balls. Jaejoong lifted his hands behind his head and panted. When Yunho pushed in a third finger, Jaejoong’s fingers scrabbled on the bare wall, needing something to grip.

“Please … please. Yunho, please. Please. Now.”

Yunho decided that now was good. He removed his fingers and coated his cock in lube. He laid his hands on inner thighs, spreading him open. He swiped his cock over his entrance once and then pushed in.

Jaejoong tensed, body arching. His legs tightened around Yunho’s body, pushing his cock in deeper.

“Okay?” Yunho asked, voice labored.

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah, so … “

“Tight, I know.” Yunho chuckled at the smile on Jaejoong’s face. He pulled out and then pushed back in, going so slow. Too slow for both of them. But he needed to. He needed to show Jaejoong just what sex could be like, what it should be like.

“Fuck, Yunho. It’s …”

“Feel good?”

“So good. Please move a little … fa-faster.”

Yunho gripped behind Jaejoong’s knees, leaning over him. Their lips met and Yunho thrust into him, hard. Jaejoong whimpered and then moaned as Yunho moved, setting a rhythm right away. Their lips parted and then joined. Kiss after kiss as pleasure overpowered the room. The candles burned lower and lower, light flickering over sweaty skin.

“Yunho, legs … please.”

Yunho stopped and leaned away. He slowly pulled out and let Jaejoong stretch his legs out and catch his breath. Jaejoong moaned. His hand slipped down his body, gripped his cock for a moment, tugging, and then went lower. His fingertips traced the edge of his entrance. He moaned again.

“Now what do you want, beautiful angel?” Yunho whispered. “More of this, on your knees or …”

“No. Not …” He shook his head, eyes darkening, and Yunho wondered if the ones who had raped him made him kneel for them.

Yunho decided that it would be Jaejoong’s control. He lay down. “Ride me, then.”

Jaejoong turned his head and they kissed. Yunho’s head went light. He had never, ever been kissed so much or with such attention. His heart felt like it was going to burst and his mind whirled. He could not feel so much for the boy after only seeing him twice, but his heart argued with him.

Jaejoong curled up against his side, rocking against him gently while they kissed.

Yunho’s hands gripped his hips and he pulled him on top of him. Jaejoong kneeled, straddling him. He licked his lips. Yunho lifted his cock and directed Jaejoong back. The head entered him easily and Yunho moaned, thrusting up as Jaejoong pushed down. Jaejoong whimpered and immediately moved, rolling his hips back and forth for comfort. His hand trailed up his body, into his hair. His mouth opened and he moaned low.

Yunho shivered. He bent his knees and held Jaejoong steady while he thrust up into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong’s hands continued roving, over his body, over Yunho’s. One settled on his cock and Yunho decided that he wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could. He moaned as Jaejoong’s body tightened around his cock.

Jaejoong suddenly cried out, falling forward, and they kissed again as Jaejoong jerked, hand flying swiftly over his cock. He shuddered and warmth splattered over Yunho’s skin. He moaned at the intensity of his feelings and sped up, yanking Jaejoong down on his cock until he was so close to coming.

“Yunho-ah, Yunho.” Jaejoong’s voice barely ghosted over his skin. Lips followed, whispering his name in time to Yunho’s thrusts. Jaejoong moaned low and covered a nipple with his mouth. The sensation shot straight to Yunho’s cock.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, shit. So … feels so good.” His vision went gray and spotty. His thrusts slowed and Jaejoong took over, rocking back, Yunho’s cock never leaving his body. Yunho dug his fingers into Jaejoong’s hips as he screamed, coming harder than he thought he could. The pleasure with Jaejoong still moving kept him moaning for a few more long moments. And then he sagged, sated body falling limp against his bed.

Jaejoong’s breath panted against his chest.

Slowly, like he was chained, he wrapped his arms Jaejoong’s shuddering body, holding him closer. His cock shifted inside Jaejoong and twitched.

Jaejoong back rose and fell and then his breath hitched.

Yunho winced. The boy was too attached to him, he knew that, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

He whispered Jaejoong’s name. The boy lifted his head. Yunho frowned at his tear-stained cheeks and wiped them with his fingers.

“You don’t belong here.”

Jaejoong looked around the room and then shook his head. “I feel more comfortable here than in the wing of the capitol building that is my bedroom.” He sighed and lay back down. His finger traced nonsensical patterns on Yunho’s skin. His nail caught on Yunho’s nipple again and again.

“You keep that up and I’m going to be ready for another round,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong rocked his hips.

Yunho moaned his name.

“If this is all I get then I want more,” Jaejoong said. He sat up and used Yunho’s chest as support as he rose and fell on Yunho’s hard cock.

Yunho knew better. He knew that if they did not sleep and they just fucked all night long that he’d fall a little more for this beauty. But Jaejoong was right. If this was all he got, then Yunho wanted more, too.

“Whatever you want, my angel.”

\---

Jaejoong leaned against a brick wall. He was not looking at Yunho, but Yunho didn’t mind. Too much eye contact and Yunho would steal the angel away. After their night together, no one could blame Yunho. They collapsed at almost four a.m. Jaejoong yawned.

At seven fifty-seven, Jaejoong said, “So you won’t go find out if he’s dead or not?”

Yunho tore his eyes from watch on the alley. He met Jaejoong’s gaze and shook his head. “No. I’m not willing to draw attention to myself by asking unnecessary questions. And if he’s dead, then he’s dead. Stop living in this part of the world. Angels don’t belong here, and don’t come for me again.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened at the harshness in his voice.

Yunho sighed. “You don’t belong here,” he repeated, softer. “And you deserve to be loved. There’s already someone in your life who loves you.” Even as he said it, Yunho’s heart constricted, but it was necessary.

“W-what? Who?”

Yunho pointed down the alley, where Yoochun and the other two guards had just appeared. Yoochun looked pissed. His long hair was pulled back, a few strands blowing in the cool morning wind. He already held a gun. Finger white from how hard he was gripping it. Trigger happy. Yunho did not want to give him a reason to shoot.

“He loves you. He may not want admit it until you’re older, but he does. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to pressure you because of what happened to you. But if you let the past go, learn from it and move on, then you’ll be able to be happy.”

Jaejoong blinked and tears fell down his cheeks. “H-he doesn’t … it’s his job to protect me.”

“Yes. It is. I bet he never thought he’d fall in love with you. Treat him well.”

Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s coat. “Why does that scare me even more than staying with you?”

“Love is always scary.”

Jaejoong pressed his face into Yunho’s chest. His breath caught. Yunho held him for longer than he should have. It wasn’t as easy to disappear in the daylight.

With a ragged cry, Jaejoong broke away from him. He turned and left their alcove. Yoochun’s gun was up as he turned quickly. Jaejoong kept walking toward him. Yoochun sighed and lowered his gun.

“Jaejoong—“

“Don’t … just … leave me alone.”

Yunho frowned with Yoochun, but Jaejoong continued walking.

“Go with him,” Yoochun said.

The other two quickly followed after their charge.

Yunho stepped out of the alcove.

Yoochun face was stone, his knuckles white. He took Yunho’s papers from his back pocket and dropped them on the ground. Yunho smirked as the man turned away.

Yunho waited until Yoochun had taken a few steps and then said, “Take care of him.”

Yoochun stopped and snarled over his shoulder. “I always do. It’s my job.”

Yunho chuckled. “That’s not what I meant.”

Yoochun’s brow furrowed.

“There are others to take care of his body and his life. You take care of his heart. He needs you.”

His mouth opened and then he shut it.

“You’re in a position to love him. I am not. I do not deserve an angel like him. Not in this life anyway.”

“It isn’t possible in our life either.”

Yunho outright laughed. “Jaejoong is stubborn and been through enough hell in his short life. He’ll insist upon it if you let yourself love him. Show him that you love him.”

Yoochun scowled and then turned around. Yunho let him go, following him until they were out of the alley and into their car. He caught one more glance at Jaejoong, face shadowed where it pressed against the tinted windows. Yoochun looked back only once. His face hardened with determination, and then he climbed in the car.

Yunho waited until the car drove away. He turned back to his house and lit a much needed cigarette to calm his pounding heart.


End file.
